why would you do this
by EvenTheSunsetsInParadise
Summary: he wasn't scared he was sorry


**This is my first fic so don't hate me too much if it's bad**

He wasn't scared. He was sorry. Sorry that they had only had a few months together, now he had to ruin everything they had.

All around him people were saying to be brave and be strong but he couldn't find it in him to keep going. He was like the flickering lights that illuminated the white corridor that he was being pushed through by strangers in blue rubber gloves and plastic masks which covered their faces. The lights were being forced to keep going, so the doctors beneath them could see their dying patients however all it wanted to do was fade into the darkness. Percy could relate. The darkness had his ankle and slowly he was being pulled under the world of the living and into the land of the dead.

Annabeth was next to his o him. She had tears falling out of her eyes and down her chin, her dress was beginning to get very wet and Percy tried to wipe them away with his fingers but they weren't responding. He wanted to smile at every one and tell them he was fine, it would all be fine in the end but he had a feeling that both of those statements were false.

"I swear Percy we are never going to a club ever again,"

It had been Annabeth who had insisted that they go to it, her friend –piper- had gone and had had a great time, when she got back to her dorm room that she shared with Annabeth she was buzzing about it. Annabeth had been want to do something for a while now, she needed a break from her studying that she had been loaded with that past month. The club had been fun to start off with, there was a lot of people there though. They had danced for a bit, but there was too many bodies and the stench of sweat had started to get overwhelming. They had gone to sit down and they both grabbed a drink. They hadn't had that much cause they both had classes in the morning. He thinks that when he had turned his back on his drink for a few minutes to focus more on Annabeth was when it happened. The guy in the ambulance had sad that he suspects that someone had slipped the drug into his drink.

The doctors entered a room, a white room, with lots of wires. That was all he registered before his head began to heart so much that he couldn't focus on anything but it. The pain – it felt like everything else in his life was so insignificant, so small. He wished that every time he failed a test or got embarrassed in front of a girl; he wished that every time he thought any of his problems were so bad that they would haunt him forever, that he didn't. Because forever is not very long, he could tell that his life line was snapping, it was passed frayed at this point. It felt like he was constantly being smashed with a baseball bat. His skull being broken apart; shattering, splintering. Every atom in his body seemed to shudder and shake. Wanting to break free of its prison-his body.

The pain was too much, if he let go now then hit would all stop. His fingers were slipping off the edge of the ledge that he was gripping. His mind screamed at him to make it stop. This is not what he wanted to do with his life. He and Annabeth had plans, they were going to buy a house together instead of them living at Percy's place. They were going to have a family; a son and a daughter, three years apart. And the son was going to be called…

He couldn't remember, he could remember the name. it was such a silly little thing. But it tipped him over the edge. His body began to shake and he could hear Annabeth's shrieks, high pitched wailing. The doctors shoved her out the room they had to grab her by her shoulders, because she wouldn't leave. Percy could hear her yelling. "No! I can't leave him, he needs me right now! PERCY! Please, Percy!"

Percy was done, he couldn't take it anymore. He was in the tunnel and the light was so close, so close…. So close.

It was all in the papers, how a seventeen year old kid had died at the weekend. Apparently it was because someone slipped at drug in his drink when his back was turned at the local club's bar. His mother and girl friend were holding his funeral in a weeks' time and they said that anyone who knew the boy was welcome to pay there respects to him. The police were all over the security cameras and the bar was fined a lot of money; everyone was trying to catch the bastard, whoever did this needed to pay. Justice needed to be served.

Probably the biggest question was, why anyone would do that to a poor kid. Who would take another mad life in such a torturous way?

The suspect was found a couple weeks later, drunk at another club. He was doing the same thing as last time, slipping pills into others drinks. When he was asked why he did it the answer he gave everyone was the kid looked bored and he was trying to make the kid's night more exiting for him. He was arrested with the murder of Percy Jackson. Put away for life.

His mother passed away in her sleep a few months later, the doctors said she died of a broken heart. Annabeth moved away, to England, because she said that there were too many memories. The whole town was heartbroken. A boy so young was ripped from this world, so selfishly. He was gone, all because someone had put a pill in his drink so Percy's night didn't seem boring.

 **Even If you think that the drug is harmless, it might only be to you, people react differently to different things. So don't put thing in people's drinks especially if they don't know that you're doing it. Drugs are wrong.**

 **How to save a life~ the fray**.

Please review, it means a lot.


End file.
